Diaper Girl Emma
by PacifierBaby
Summary: Emma decided she wanted to relive childhood with Mr. Gold as her Daddy. Now she's having accidents and is forced to regress to a baby. WARNING: Infantilism. Don't like it, don't read it.


**Diaper Girl Emma**

It had been months since Emma approached Rumpelstiltskin asking to make her his "little girl." At first she had been against diapers and being treated like a baby but then she started having accidents. She wasn't making it to the bathroom in time so she'd wind up wetting her cute little girl panties.

Today she'd wet herself again after drinking way too much apple juice and having to wait to use the bathroom. She grew so frustrated she started sobbing on the floor in her soaked panties and shorts.

Gold found her and gave her comfort by hugging her and cooing into her ear that it was okay. Of course she never knew he was purposefully trying to get her to have accidents so he could make her his baby girl. While he was bathing her she finally decided to give in.

"Daddy?" She asked softly as he gently scrubbed soap onto her body. The blonde could see his smile without even looking at him. He loved being called that.

"Yes, Emma?" He replied, squirting some blueberry scented Disney Princess shampoo into his palm so he could wash her hair. "What is it, sweetheart?"

With a deep breath she let it out in a rush. "IthinkIneedtoweardiapers." The older man's fingers stilled on her scalp and she could feel her face heating up in shame. She was too old to be having accidents no matter her real age or little age. It was embarrassing.

"You're sure?" When she nodded Gold grinned wickedly. He felt awful for how he'd needed to make her wear diapers but the end result was worth it. "Okay, Emma. I'll make sure we have everything we need. But just so you know, you _will_ be wearing full-sized diapers unless we go into town, where you _will_ be wearing adult-sized pull-ups." He already had it all set up in a nursery for her along with a changing table and a crib. "And since you've proven to be incapable of being a big girl, you are now a baby. You'll drink from bottles, eat in a highchair, dress like a baby, and use only your diaper unless in public. Understood?"

Emma looked shocked as he listed the rules of her new life. It wasn't what she'd agreed to but it was what she deserved for not controlling herself. "Yes, Daddy."

Once she was clean and dry, Gold carried her to the nursery to dress her. He loved the little gasp he heard from her when she saw her pretty pink canopy over her crib and the wardrobe full of frilly dresses and diapers. "Thankfully magic makes the best things for my little girl."

He set her down on the changing table and got to work diapering her. "Let's see. Some diaper cream and baby powder to prevent you from getting a rash all over you little princess parts." He rubbed the cream into her skin before covering the entire area with baby powder.

Emma blushed as he rubbed her mound, feeling her lower lips getting a little wet from the attention to that area. She unintentionally wiggled her hips when his fingers slid over them and watched Gold grin. She was, after all, still a woman in body and mind. A woman with needs that hadn't been fulfilled in months.

"Does my little baby want something? Hmm?" He slipped a finger between her folds and pressed it against her little, puckered hole. Thankfully she was growing too restless to notice the magic he sent through it to make her less capable of holding it when she'd need to go.

She whined and moved her hand to touch herself only to have her hand smacked away. The blonde looked up at him, annoyed that she was stopped.

"Daddy is the one who gets to touch you there right now, princess." He slid two fingers into her while she was busy whining and started pumping them in and out. Gold smirked as her whines turned into little moans of pleasure. "That's Daddy's good little girl. Keep being good and Daddy will let you have cummies."

He let his thumb slowly circle her clit while his finger continued to slip in and out of her. The little moans and gasps coming from the beautiful baby girl had him aching but he knew she wouldn't be ready for that. After a few minutes she came with a loud cry.

"Good girl, Emma. Daddy is so proud of you." He wiped her clean and taped the diaper shut before tickling her tummy sweetly. "Time for bed, sweetie pie. It's getting late."

Emma looked at the crib uneasily before nodding. "Okay..."

Gold kissed her forehead before setting her in the crib and tucking her in. "Goodnight, baby. Daddy loves you." He gave her one last kiss on the nose, popped a pacifier in her mouth, and lifted the bars on the side so she wouldn't roll out and hurt herself. Then he turned on a little night light before leaving the room, turning the lights off behind him.

Emma looked at the ceiling as she waited to fall asleep, trying to get used to the surroundings though she could hardly see them. The feel of the diaper around her pelvis was... Oddly comforting? And there was an instinctual need to suck on the pacifier that she gradually gave in to.

 _This isn't so bad._ She thought. _It's actually really nice._ She grasped at a cute stuffed unicorn and clutched it to her chest as she started to drift off. _I could get used to this._ With that last thought in her head, she drifted gently off to sleep.


End file.
